Letting Go
by Crystal949
Summary: A/H -Takes place at the end of Book 3- Mesmerizing Artemis is inevitable. So how will Holly cope? Her last moments with her favorite mud blood One-shot


_0o-Someone may recognize this from a couple years ago. Yea I took it off for revision that I never got to. So here it is, back on again. This takes place close to the end of Book 3-o0_

I am a huge Artemis/Holly fan (Foaly/Holly is alright too) and this is my first AF story I have decided to post. Please no flames and post comments!

--

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Artemis Fowl characters**

--

Finally Mulch left and they were alone. A silence was lingering around them, curling itself around the two living creatures in the room, Holly and Artemis.

"Well, I guess it's time. The moment we've all been waiting for, the time when Artemis Fowl would at last be out of our lives." Holly flashed him a small smile or as much of one as she could make. She would never see him or Butler ever again. It was unthinkable.

Artemis broke her line of thought, "I helped get rid of Opal for you, then I stop Jon Spiro from finding fairy civilization, and this is the thanks I get, a mind wipe of the past months. Right now you should be trying to persuade me to stay." He said it in a neutral tone. Holly knew he wasn't mad. Or at least she hoped he wasn't. It wasn't her fault this played out the way it did. She cleared her throat.

"Jon Spiro wouldn't have ever been remotely close to finding out about us if a couple of Mud Men wouldn't have interfered. Plus, you had help. And anyway, it's your fault you have to endure a mind wipe. You got what you wanted and now you have to accept the consequences. We had a deal remember?" Typical Artemis. Acting so innocent. Pretending like the LEP didn't help and he did all the dirty work. It was really irritating listening to him talk like he knows everything, despite knowing practically everything. Truthfully, she was just trying to find a fault in Artemis. Maybe she should just relax. After all, it was the last time she was ever going to see her favorite Mud Boy.

"Yea, I guess I'm a little of a hassle for you and Commander Root, I'm always taking away one of his best people." He paused briefly, and then continued. "I'm trying not to pity myself but I wish it didn't have to happen this way. We were almost friends." Holly's mind was echoing the word, _friends_, it was weird hearing it from Artemis. He almost sounded sincere. Perhaps, he meant it. She raised her eyes to his.

"Do you truthfully mean that?" She said it in such a soft tone that even a mouse would be heard gently pitter-pattering its feet across the floor. Maybe she was being a little too soft. She was, after all, a LEP officer.

"Sure I mean it, Captain. Commander Root is a little strict but I respect him. You and Mulch are some of the closest people I've ever worked with besides Butler. Even Foaly is OK, though his obsession with tin foil hats is slightly... odd. He is honestly one of a kind."

"It will be weird not having you and Butler around. I'll have no one to bother." She grinned at him.

He shrugged. "You always have Commander Root and Foaly."

Holly hesitated. "Well, your... different." She decided it was better to change the subject before he caught on. "I hope you put that brain of yours to good work. And the LEP will be watching you."

Before Artemis was mind wiped he knew what he had to say. "You have been a good partner during all this time we've had to work together. Especially after what I've-" He paused with the guilt surging through his veins. He had kidnapped her and despite all the situations he had forced her though, she was still there. She was still willing to help him. Before he could stop himself he heard the words flowing out of his mouth. "Holly, Captain, I really am s-" Just when he was finding the words, she ran up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't." She whispered. "I already know... You know, I really am going to miss you." Thoughts flew though Artemis' mind. What to do, what to do, but the answers never came. He had never been in this situation before. She held him tightly, her fingers gripped tightly to his back. Then it hit him. He was never going to see Holly again. Never was he going to ever hear her mean comments or words of praise. Never was he going to feel her whack him across the head. _Though like I'm going to miss that. Plus, if my plan comes through then I only have to forget the fairy world temporarily. _He thought silently to himself. At last, he caught a hold of the best words he was able to muster. "I-I'm going to miss you to, Holly." She released him from her grasp. Her cheeks were glowing lightly, her good ole' grandfather's characteristics.

"Good luck in life, Artemis. You're really going to need it." Then before she thought about what she was doing she kissed him on the cheek. She looked into his eyes once more and walked into the room where Artemis would lose his memories. He touched his cheek with the tips of his fingers. _Unbelievable_ was the only word he could think as he walked into the room. He sat down and from what seemed like miles heard Foaly speaking. He seemed to be saying something about finding his fairy emails and needing to mesmerize him. But he couldn't hear the exact words. Then he looked at Holly. "OK Holly, do it." Foaly said, but it was more muffled in Artemis' ears then before. He looked into Holly's dark eyes until he saw her lips move. _I love you. _Even when she had not spoke the words he could read it clearly off her lips. Surprisingly, he decided to accept the information with no doubts. And in those last seconds, he found something he had never thought about before. He found that deep in his heart he had loved her all along but he had refused to accept it. Now it was ok. Now he could feel an emotion he had never felt before. Love. He smiled, one of the only true smiles he had ever done. Then, he lost hold of his surroundings and sunk into the state of being mesmerized.

--

I was hope that wasn't too cheesy. I tried to make Artemis as much like himself as possible but his character is so hard to write!


End file.
